Muggleborns Take Hogwarts
by She Who Walks In Starlight
Summary: A Muggleborns Take Hogwarts drabble fic! Inspired by all those brilliant Tumblr posts. Basically, Muggleborns show Hogwarts exactly why they're all going to "literally die" without "WiFi" and the magic of Disney and the fun of "CHA CHA REAL SMOOTH" -#3: "If you're going to play Bohemian Rhapsody, play it louder"
1. That's so Wicked

**I DID IT. Probably not the first one to do it, but here y'all go: Muggleborns at Hogwarts! I am in love with Wicked and Fiyeraba, so I thought I'd do Wicked day at Hogwarts! If you don't know what Wicked is (SHAME ON YOU), go look up "Dancing Through Life Aaron Tveit" (a.k.a. watch the one with Aaron Tveit), 'Defying Gravity" (watch the one performed in the musical, not at the Tonys or whatever), and "What Is This Feeling" (watch the one with Nicole Parker and Alli Mauzey. That's the highest quality live video) ON YOUTUBE. NOW.**

**You're welcome.**

**On that note, I don't own Wicked (to my greatest displeasure) or Harry Potter (to my displeasure). Points if you find the The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy reference.**

"DANCING THROUGH LIFE!"

"What on Earth-" Hogwarts students were cut off by the giant group of students running into the Great Hall, dancing and singing in an amazingly in sync number.

"SKIMMING THE SURFACE, GLIDING WHERE TURF IS SMOOTH!" One girl with her long black hair braided down her back had spelled her skin emerald green, of all colors, and yet another was dressed entirely in pink with perky blonde curls.

"LIFE'S MORE PAINLESS, FOR THE BRAINLESS" And the leader of this cultish gathering was an admittedly handsome young man dressed in incredibly tight white pants.

"Merlin, how is he even walking in those?" echoed through the groups of confused, freaked out, and decidedly not Muggle born students.

"WHY THINK TOO HARD, WHEN IT'S SO SOOTHING" And even stranger…

All the students dancing and singing like they were in a musical were…

Muggle born.

"DANCING THROUGH LIFE" The song was catchy. Incredibly catchy. So catchy some girls were humming it, and admiring the sight of those tight white pants. Instrument playing students followed the dancing ones, providing a full orchestra and a beautiful score.

Nothing heard before in the ears of the purebloods and wizarding raised children.

"NO NEED TO TOUGH IT" People were standing up, throwing away their schoolbooks in a rhythym that oodly seemed to be to the beat of the song currently being sung. They joined in with the dancing, amazing their peers at their suddenly pro level skills.

"WHEN YOU CAN SLUFF IT OFF AS I DO! NOTHING MATTERS, BUT KNOWING NOTHING MATTERS. IT'S JUST LIFE, SO KEEP DANCING THROUGH!" On that long, held out, high note, the group exited as quickly as they came, the students who joined them summoning what they threw aside and rejoing conversations like nothing happened.

"That was the weirdest thing I have ever witnessed."

**-line breakkkkkkkkkkkkkk-**

"Something has changed within me." The girl who'd spelled her skin green got up suddenly, grasping her broom and looking dramatically off into the distance.

"Something is not the same" Her previously unknown vocal skills showed themselves.

"I'M THROUGH WITH PLAYING BY THE RULES OF SOMEONE ELSE'S GAME" She sang to her blond friend in a bubble looking sequin covered ballgoown.

"TOO LATE FOR SECOND-GUESSING." Her voice and facial expessions grew with intensity.

"TOO LATE TO GO BACK TO SLEEEEEP." Her friends, including the handsome, scandulous, tight pant wearing young man, all paused their previous activities, and watched her with an empowered expression on their faces.

"IT'S TIME TO TRUST MY INSTINCTS." On that, the girl whirled around with intensity.

"CLOSE MY EYES... AND LEEEEEEEAAAAAAAP" Her high note astounded the others in hearing range.

"IT'S TIME TO TRY DEFYING GRAVITY"

"What's gravity?" A Gryffindor whispered to his friends. No one knew exactly the definition of "gravity".

"I THINK I'LL TRY DEFYING GRAVITY."

"AND YOU CAN'T PULL ME DOWNNNNNNN" After that, the girl and her blonde friend got into an argument in song, before she launched into another verse about "I'M THROUGH ACCEPTING LIMITS" and "WELL IF THAT'S LOVE, IT COMES AT MUGH TO HIGH A COOOOOOSSSSSST!".

The resulting high notes of "I'D SOONER BUY DEFYING GRAVITY! KISS ME GOODBYE, I'M DEFYING GRAVITY!" made the other students cringe, while the girl's friends pumped fists in the air and nodded like she was singing the answer to life, the universe, and everything.

"AND THEY'RE NEVER GONNA BRING"

"MEEEEEEEEEEEEE DOWN!" After cracking the window with her incredible vocal gymnastics, she hopped on her broom and zipped out the window followed by a puff of dark grey smoke.

"That was entertaining."

**-another line break bcuz line breaks are coooool-**

"LOATHING." The blonde and the green girl were at each others throats.

"UNADULTERATED LOATHING." The others who seemed to not be in on whatever joke was taking place looked at them in horror.

'Aren't they best friends?"

"FOR YOUR FACE!"

"Burrrrrrrn"

"YOUR VOICE"

"YOUR CLOTHING!"

"What's so bad about her clothing? Black is a perfectly respectable colour."

"LET'S JUST SAY."

"Another one?"

"Someone call Madame Pomfrey!"

"How are they so perfectly in sync?"

"Is this one of those mlash fob thingies?"

"I LOATHE IT ALL!"

"EVERY LITTLE TRAIT HOWEVER SMALL, MAKES MY VERY FLESH BEGIN TO CRAWL!"

"Sure, the green and pink are a bit shocking, but aren't they overreacting?"

"AND I WILL BE LOATHING, FOR FOREVER, LOATHING, TRULY, DEEPLY LOATHING YOUUUUUUU"

"MY WHOLE LIFE LONG!" A chorus of their friends surrounded them, holding their books up in a dance and reprising the previously sung sentiments.

Everyone sat down like this was all perfectly normal.

**-just your friendly neighborhood line break-**

"AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE!" The green girl and the handsome boy-who-looked-like-a-prince embraced each other passionately, singing with utter abandon and seemingly totally in love. Their friends watching them began crying.

"I'LL WAKE UP MY BODY, AND MAKE UP FOR LOST TIME!" Girls began clutching at their hearts murmuring "feels" like a chant.

"SAY THERE'S NO FUTURE, FOR US AS A PAIRRRRR"

"AND KNOW, I MAY KNOW, I DON'T CAREEEEEEEE"

"AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE!"

"CHILDREN." Headmistress McGonagall thundered into the room.

"What in Merlin's name has gotten into you?"

"Oh Headshiztress- sorry, Headmistress, it's a Muggle custom!"

"To turn oneself green and dance about in those scandulously tight trousers?"

"IT'S WICKED DAY!"

They were sent back to their respective dorms, as giving all the Muggleborns detention would mean removing the green girl and the boy from sucking each others' faces off and the crowd of squealing girls taking pictures and scribbling "fanfics" down onto parchment.

It wasn't a very good day.

**REVIEW AND I'LL GET ANOTHER CHAPTER OUT TONIGHT! Taking requests. Review if you want to see the Macarena or a High School Musical chapter or something.**

**I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY, MY FRIENDS**


	2. We're all in this together

**First reviewer decides what I write! High School Musical, as requested by DoctorWhoFanwarrior11! With a little Mean Girls as foreshadowing ;) Sorry this wasn't as long as Wicked, but I haven't seen HSM in a while so I just went off the songs and the important bits. We're all in this together, yeah?**

**Important note: This one and the Wicked one are unrelated. They didn't happen in the same universe. HSM hasn't happened in the Wicked timeline and Wicked hasn't happened in the HSM timeline. Basically.**

**DISCLAIMER: No own Harry Potter. No own HSM. No own Mean Girls. Kthxbai.**

**Enjoy :)**

"TOGETHER TOGETHER TOGETHER EVERYONE!" A catchy chant resonated through one of the empty classrooms of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"TOGETHER TOGETHER, C'MON LET'S HAVE SOME FUN!" A whole bunch of students from every house were dancing around, hugging each other, united in their festivities.

"Are they okay?!"

"I heard this is like a Muggleborn custom guys. They dance around and worship a 'WILDCAT'"

"WILDCATS, SING ALONG, YEAH YOU REALLY GOT IT GOING ON"

"I told you."

"They're just staring at that piece of glass?"

"Oh my Merlin it's moving! Like a photograph!"

"That's impossible. Muggles aren't that advanced."

"WILDCATS IN THE HOUSE! EVERYBODY SAY IT NOW!"

"This is really catchy!"

"The world is ending. There are Slytherins hugging Gryffindors."

"Don't be so discriminatory."

"WILDCATS EVERYWHERE! WAVE YOUR HANDS UP IN HAIR!" On that the entire group of peoples' hands shot up.

"THAT'S THE WAY WE DO IT, LET'S GET TO IT, TIME TO SHOW THE WORLD"

"WE'RE ALL IN THIS TOGETHER!" The party raged harder and the dancing began to sync up, and it became apparent that the Muggleborns had either rehearsed this lreviously or were all under the Imperio curse.

They spilled out of the classroom, frightening the curious onlookers, taking them by the hand and making them dance with them in a united front.

"ONCE WE KNOW, THAT WE ARE, WE'RE ALL STARS!"

"AND WE SEE THAT"

"What are all stars? Someone explain this to me!" A pureblood Gryffindor cried out, breaking free from the mob of dancers. She brushed herself off, preparing to storm out and get a professor. 10 students broke free from the original group and screamed at her.

"GET'CHA HEAD IN THE GAME" The group dispersed like they had just met up for a chat.

Whispers echoed throughout the Great Hall during breakfast about the strange behaviors of the Muggleborns.

"This is just a stupid Muggle thing."

"I told you Muggleborns were crazy!" A Hufflepuff stood up suddenly, making her friends go silent.

"I WANT FABULOUS! THIS IS MY SIMPLE REQUEST. ALL THINGS FABULOUS! BIGGER AND BETTER AND BEST."

"What's fabulous?" The students around the half blood gasped as if scandulous.

"You don't know what fabulous is? Have you been living under a rock?" The expression he made whilst attempting to understand the Muggle phrase made those in the vicinity bust out in laughter.

"Actually, no, Mum and Dad own an apartment in Diagon Alley and a home in London-"

"That was not my point, GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME!" A girl came up to the boy shouting and handed him 4 pieces of candy.

"FOUR FOR YOU GLEN COCO! YOU GO GLEN COCO!" He grinned, before finishing her next sentence.

"BECAUSE ON WEDNESDAYS WE WEAR PINK!" A whole group of teenagers got up and revealed at least one pink item on their person.

"Rebecca, tell me the significance of pink!"

"Lyra, isn't pink like a really tacky colour?"

"Matthew, look! Even William is wearing pink! Merlin's pants, that's hilarious!" A boy holding an odd orange coloured ball covered in black lines got up onto the Raveclaw table before screaming,

"WHAT TEAM?!"

"WILDCATS!" Everyone went back to normal, all pink hidden away from sight, no songs, nor any trace of what had happened. Just before the professors entered the Great Hall. To the extreme confusion and worry of everyone else.

Amazing.

**I am being totally honest when I say if I get another review, I will do another one today. If I get two reviews I'll do two today. I love this drabble series idea and it is one of my babies. THANK YOU DOCTORWHOFANWARRIOR11 FOR BEING FIRST REVIEWER ILY**

**Bye!**


	3. That Bohemian Rhapsody life

**I know, I know. I haven't exactly updated this in a timely fashion. High school is kicking my arse, in my defense. But here we go, another chapter! My first request was for the *gloriousness* that is Bohemian Rhapsody, so here y'all go! Next chapter, I need you guys to leave a vote down in the reviews. Should my next chapter be about The Lion King, Frozen (Let It Gooooo), or twerking (or, y'know, something else)? Drop me a word!**

**(Also introducing some actual[!] characters now)**

Marianne's POV

"So, what's it like to be, a, well. You know. A mugg-" Selene Rothschild is the most annoying person I have had the misfortune to meet. Like, holy crap, I'm a muggleborn, not a centaur.

My best friend, Amy, nudged me in the ribs.

"Ow! Seriously, what the f-" She glared at me.

"Selene would like you to answer her."

"_Selene _can speak for herself! Besides, it's obvious your muggle upbringing has not taught you any sort of manners, or polite, basic, etiquette."

People act like Slytherins are horrid, but to be honest, Gryffindors have no common sense. And make up for it with death wishes.

Amy, my best, overly dramatic, weird, crazy, friend, bless her little heart, began singing like our lives were some kind of twisted romcom.

"MAMA, JUST KILLED A MAN!"

I retract my previous statement. Amy is the best. Bohemian Rhapsody is the greatest song in the world, and this right here, is the absolute best use of it. If it isn't obvious, I join.

"PUT A GUN AGAINST HIS HEAD, PULLED MY TRIGGER NOW HE'S DEADDDDDDD" The actual song issues from somewhere in the Ravenclaw tables. More horrible singing voices join us.

"MAMA, HIS LIFE HAD JUST BEGUN! BUT NOW I'VE GONE AND THROWN IT ALL AWAAAAAAAY!" the rest of Hogwarts is looking at us Muggleborns like we've gone insane. It's _brilliant._

"MAMA! OOOOOO!"

"Merlin! Stop that this instant!" And here comes Professor McGonagall. Dammit. Amy and I freeze in our positions on top of the Slytherin table. The nameless Ravenclaw turns off their music. I swear, we're all gonna die a horrible death from the intensity of Professor McGonagall's glare.

"If you're going to play Bohemian Rhapsody, play it louder. Continue."

"DIDN'T MEAN TO MAKE YOU CRYYYYYYY! IF I'M NOT BACK AGAIN THIS TIME TOMORROW, CARRY ON! CARRY ON"

Fuck yeah. Hogwarts is awesome.

**Relatively new at this whole 1st Person POV thing, but I hope this isn't half bad! Please review xD**


End file.
